


Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye

by Kittengirl998



Series: Supernatural/Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Fighting, Las Vegas, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: I decided to move some dates in Supernatural to take place after they did in the show, they are as follows.-Dean was born January 24, 1981-Sam was born May 2nd, 1984-Felicity was born 1988-Dean came to get Sam from school in 2005Felicity has had combat training since she was 5





	Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move some dates in Supernatural to take place after they did in the show, they are as follows.
> 
> -Dean was born January 24, 1981
> 
> -Sam was born May 2nd, 1984
> 
> -Felicity was born 1988
> 
> -Dean came to get Sam from school in 2005
> 
> Felicity has had combat training since she was 5

s getting ready for bed when she heard something fall over in the other room. She put down her brush and went to her mothers room. She wasn't there. Felicity closed her eyes and fell back on the bed confused, when she heard it. It sounded like the pipes were leaking through the ceiling again. Wonderful, Felicity sat up to get a bucket when she saw it, two drops of blood sitting on the hard wood floor of her mothers bedroom. 

Felicity looked up slowly and saw her mother, with a look of acceptance on her face. Then, a circle of flames started around her mother. Five seconds later the fire alarms in the building went off. Felicity ran into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, she extinguished the flames in her mothers room before stepping out into the hallway and leaving the building. 

Felicity was sitting on a bench across from the apartment building. The fact that she was alone didn't go unnoticed by her neighbors. The pitiful looks didn't go unnoticed by the ten year old who was about to cry. Felicity stood up and started walking down the street, she needed to get away from all the noise and the people. Felicity turned down a street and started walking into the darkness. She fidgeted with the angel locket and mineral necklace her mother had given her. She was glad she hadn't had the chance to take them off. She's not going to pretend she didn't here one of her neighbors talking to a firefighter about how her mothers car was in the parking lot but her mother was nowhere to be seen. 

Felicity was wondering, and dreading, what was going to happen to her when the adults finally determined her mother was dead. For once in her life, Felicity let her guard down, that is how she was jumped by a particularly hairy man. Felicity started attacking the man, it looked like the he was going for her heart and he was much to strong for ten year old her to overpower, even with her training. Then, a second random man came into the alleyway and shot the man who was attacking her. The attacker fell next to her just as another guy, looked like a teenager, came and grabbed her by the hand. The guy guiding her didn't notice the werewolf looking guy get up after them.  

Felicity broke away from his grip just in time to duck under the attackers claws, side note, the attacker had claws. Now, if that didn't surprise the three other people in the alley, they were definitely surprised when she pulled out a silver dagger from seemingly nowhere. When the beast decided to try another sloppy attack she dodged again, this time leaving a long cut on its arm with her knife. The beast hissed like it burned him and decided to change targets an started charging at the older man. The beast cut him with their claws just as a shot rang out from the other side of the alley. The bullet hit the monster straight in the heart and it fell to the ground, dead. Both of the two younger kids raced over to where the man had been pushed to the ground. Felicity took this as an escape opportunity and disappeared back the way she came, dismissing the one "Wait!" she heard someone call out behind her, but she was already gone.

  +X+X+X+  

Felicity rushed back towards the crowd of people waiting to be told they could go back in the building. She sat back on the bench and closed her eyes, she just got attacked by a werewolf, and she definitely wasn't going to say that out loud.  She didn't need people thinking she was crazy. Although, she might be. She was definitely terrified, and that feeling didn't go away when of the people from the alley sat down on the opposite side of the bench. The kid who shot the werewolf.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"How can you be so calm." 

He completely avoided the question."What happened here."

"Fire." Felicity stated plainly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Felicity, what's yours?" 

"Sam Winchester."

"Why are you here?"

"We were hunting that werewolf."

"So it was a werewolf."

"Yeah. Do you live here?"

"I did." Sam gave Felicity a confused look. "My mom died. Actually, it was weird. I heard a noise from her room, I went in to check it out and she wasn't there. I heard something dripping, thought a pipe was leaking, I looked up and she was on the ceiling. She was bleeding out through her stomach."

"Then the fire started." Sam finished. Felicity looked over at Sam with unshed tears in her eyes. She nodded. 

"My head hurts." Felicity said.

"I know the feeling." Sam responded. "I've gotta go. Don't..."

"Tell anyone what I saw or who you are?" Felicity finished.

"Exactly." Sam said before leaving

    +X+X+X+    

"You find her?" Dean asked. The three Winchester's were getting ready to move to the next town. Sammy had been looking for Felicity since she ran from the alley. They had to make sure she hadn't been bit.

"Yeah, she's fine." Sam responded.

"No bite?" John asked.

"Nope, though, here's something interesting. Her mother died today."

"That's interesting why?" Dean asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Mother attached to the ceiling, bleeding out through her stomach, then a fire starts around her. Sounds pretty familiar to me."

Both John and Dean stopped dead. John was the first to speak, "Boys, we need to find that girl. You two go grab her."

"Don't think that's gonna work, but okay."  Sam said before turning around and walking back out. Dean followed.

By the time the two got back to the apartment building, it had been cleared for entry and the commotion was gone. The commotion and little Felicity. She was on her way to a girls home in New Jersey thinking "Well hasn't this been the best tenth birthday ever." and fidgeting with her necklaces. Of course the boys didn't know this. And, even though the two boys just missed her, thanks to one of Johns friends they found her soon after. The family of three showed up at least once at each home Felicity ended up in. Felicity ended up helping on a few hunts, the Winchester's became like a family to her. After all, someone had to show the idiot brother's logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity's Dagger: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1d/25/dc/1d25dccd6bc268f1fd7e08a79b934c7c.jpg
> 
> Not going to lie, watched seasons 1-12 on Netflix in under a month. So addicted. Absolutely can't wait for the next season.


End file.
